


И разверзлись воды

by underdog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не учил Гарольда бороться с волнами. Никто не говорил об опасности и последствиях. Говорить было некому. А столкнуться пришлось с цунами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И разверзлись воды

Гарольд Финч никогда не жил у моря. У Гарольда Врена был свой коттедж где-то на безопасном расстоянии от Нью-Йорка, где много солнца, песка и воды и утешающе мало посторонних глаз. И от Гарольда там ничтожно мало.

Гарольд Финч никогда не знал моря на вкус. Работа была важной, люди были важными, всё – на благо общества, всё время – на безопасность миллионов. Без соленых капель на губах еще никто не умирал, по крайней мере при работе с Номерами он с таким не сталкивался. Надо бы спросить мисс Гроувз – может ей Машина что-то такое однажды рассказывала?

Гарольд Финч никогда не бродил по берегу моря, охотно давая набегавшей воде с мягким шипением лизать его босые ступни. Никаких кожаных туфель, свободные штаны, закатанные до колен – мертвецы из Нью-Йорка так не живут, им не положено. Они весь день сидят за компьютером и ежесекундно винят себя за каждую потерянную жизнь. Это медленно убивает, но никто никогда не говорил об альтернативе, во всяком случае словами. Да и толку в этом не было никакого – словам Гарольд всё равно не доверял.

Гарольд Финч доверял взглядам и тому, что было в них подчас скрыто. Значение понимал не всегда и не сразу, но тому, что видел, верил безоговорочно. Только иногда нужно совсем не это. Есть взгляды, которых надо избегать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Волна, от которой надо прятаться, забираться как можно выше, пока она не подошла слишком близко, пока не стала больше.

Никто не учил Гарольда бороться с волнами. Никто не говорил об опасности и последствиях. Говорить было некому. А столкнуться пришлось с цунами.

Когда Джон посмотрел на него в первый раз, Финч не на шутку растерялся. Он не увидел ничего определенного в этом взгляде, ничего, говорившего об угрозе. Но люди обычно не так на него смотрят. Люди вообще не могут смотреть _так_. А Джон и не смотрел. Он видел. И ничего не говорил. Это сбивало с толку и заставляло злиться на самого себя, а заодно и на мистера Риза. Так, лишь на всякий случай.

Финч прекрасно умел прятаться. Он был одним из лучших в искусстве маскировки, негласно получил докторскую степень в науке выживания. Гарольд отводил взгляд, когда это было, нет не необходимо – когда так было лучше. Кому именно? Финч привык думать, что всем, и запрещал себе углубляться в дальнейшие раздумья – без причин, просто так, из уважения к элементу загадки. Волновало не это, волновало другое. Желание прерывать визуальный контакт непоколебимо себя исчерпывало. А Джон продолжал видеть.

Несколько раз он порывался завести разговор об этом. Еще чаще прибегал к крайним мерам – вся информация о новом Номере по телефону, и нет, мистер Риз, сейчас Вы ему нужны больше чем мне. Уверенности в этом от случая к случаю становилось всё меньше. Тяги увидеть в ответ – устрашающе больше.

Риз понимал всё без лишних слов. В ЦРУ их там, что ли, невербальному языку учили? Конечно учили, уж он-то знает. Вот только такого взгляда в программе никак не могло оказаться. Рут в свое время назвала бы его «плохим кодом». Гарольд предпочел лиричное «проклятье».

Говорили они, так чтобы задействовать голосовые связки, редко. Немногосложно. Иначе легко оступиться. Тут битва идет не на смерть – на дальнейшую загробную жизнь. Она не бесконечно, длится лишь вечность. Но и у вечности есть свой предел – им есть за что бороться. Маленький человек и большая, всё больше и больше, волна. Погибать понапрасну не хочется. Гарольд надеялся, что успеет найти смысл. В крайнем случае – придумать хорошую причину.

Волна хищно улыбалась, почти облизываясь. Гарольд решил: проголодается не на шутку – шагнет первым навстречу. Только по доброте душевной. Ждать благодарности от толщи соленой воды не приходилось. Зато никто больше мучиться не будет.

Джон Риз вполне реально мог не догадываться о том, что обитало за сетчаткой его глаз. Гарольд с охотой списал бы всё на затянувшееся отшельничество и разыгравшееся воображение. Убедил себя, что игры в кошки-мышки никогда не было – только двое мужчин, одно одиночество и много свободного времени. Он сделал бы шаг назад, встав за чертой, дальше которой большой воде никогда не добраться, какой бы высокой не была волна. Не задирать голову кверху, насколько это позволяет скованная прошлым шея, а отвернуться к земле. Стоит только захотеть.

А потом цунами облизнулось.


End file.
